This invention relates to a spice rack that comprises a plurality of spice boxes and a cabinet for storing and displaying the spice boxes and, more particularly, relates to a spice rack in which the spice in each box is readily visible from the front of the cabinet and can cover an area extending behind substantially the entire exposed front face of the box despite use of the spice within the box.
The usual spice rack comprises a cabinet or framework having shelves on which spice boxes are stored and displayed. In some spice racks, the spice boxes are made of metal or some other opaque material, and the spices stored in them cannot be seen from the front of the cabinet. In other spice racks, the spice boxes take the form of transparent jars. The spices in these jars can usually be seen from the front of the cabinet. When all the jars are full, a pleasing appearance is presented, but as the spices in some of the jars are used, the overall appearance becomes increasingly less pleasing to certain viewers, especially to those who are attracted by an appearance of uniformity and by an appearance of full, neatly-arranged containers, especially where food items are involved. Also, certain viewers are bothered by the sight of residue clinging to the walls of the empty portion of a transparent container on display.